


Did you miss me? Hiatus/Discontinued

by Karamatsu_goddess



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Decapitation, Hanging, Killing, Killing Spree, M/M, Skull Fucking, Tords back, What Is Wrong With ME, if i cant have them nobody can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamatsu_goddess/pseuds/Karamatsu_goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord is back again and he has a ax the grind.<br/>(this is set a year after the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi Edd miss me

Tord stood in front of Edd's apartment door. He had been watching for weeks. So he knew at the very moment Edd was alone.It was Thursday so he knew Matt and Tom Left to get drinks and the only reason Matt went because Edd won't. Tord fixed the blue hoodie he brought for this plan. He pulled the hood on and banged on the door. Edd could be heard moving, soda cans hit the floor as he made his way to the door. He opened with bags under his eyes. He was asleep. Edd turned his back back and went to the sofa falling down on it groaning. Tord closed the door behind him locking it. 

      "Where Matt Tom? You didn't leave him in front of newly washed window did you." Edd sat up looking at what he thought was Tom. Tord looked at the all the stuff they salvage from house after he blew it up. He Felt hatred course though him. They all look so happy with out him. He hated that. That he left and the real adventures started and he was forgotten. He picked up Tom's guitar and stuck it string. Edd looked up at him.

    "I haven't seen you play that in while the nerves in your arm must be better now.That good at least Tord didn't destroy everything hehe" Edd laughed. Tord Gripped the guitar and smashed into Edd's face hitting him mostly in the nose. Edd fell to floor holding his nose. He yelled out as Tord grabbed him and dragged him to the back in his room.He tossed Edd on the bed as he took off his hoodie. Edd scattered to the headboard of his bed. Tord arm was replace with a robot one. Edd stared at it in shock. Tord grabbed Edd by his shirt pulling him to him.

    "Ya know as going to ask did you miss me but now i got a different question!" Tord gripped the shirt tighter. Edd eyes fear as Tord yelled at him. 

     "What does STUPID FUCKING TOM HAVE THAT I DON'T HUH?!?" Tord eyes were different his eye was gone it was a black space...just like Tom's. Edd was tempted to touch to it. He hands graced over the scars on Tord's face. His good eye darted to Edd's hand looking intensely at it.

   "Tord your eye,your face..Was this because of the explosion. Are you ok?" Edd was concerned for his former friend. Tord eyes weld up tears he hugged Edd.                          "I'm Sorry Edd..."Tord stated blankly. He reached behind him pulling out a knife. Edd patted Tords back not knowing the danger he was in. Tord kept mumbling sorry and he jammed the knife into Edd's back. Edd gasped and pushed Tord off him as he fought to reach the knife. Blood started to pour everywhere. Edd reached for Tord hoping he'll help. Tord took his phone and snapped a picture of Edd. He then proceed to call the cops telling them its been a robbery there. He hung up putting on his hoodie. He leaned over Edd as he spit blood out coughing for air. Tord kissed Edd. He moved his tongue around getting the taste blood excited him. He got up wiping the blood from his lips. Smiling Tord left the apartment walking right pass Matt. He got into elevator as the door closed he could hear Matt screaming bloody murder...and that's exactly what it was.


	2. Pretty face know your place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord and Matt meet
> 
> Heads up some real graphic stuff is about to happen to Matt both sexual and physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Matt i really do but come on who didn't see this coming?

Matt left the hospital Edd had survived but he was in a coma. Tom hasn't left Edd side since he wanted to be there when he woke up. So Matt was the person who was sent on food runs and clothes grabs. Matt walked to the apartment unknowingly that he was being followed. Little did he know tord was hiding behind the corner waiting. Ever since Edd was admitted to the hospital. He had learned the routine Matt and Tom has started but he decided today will be the day he goes after Matt. He followed as Matt went in  the apartment complex. Matt took the elevator Tord the stairs. Matt didn't lock door behind him all he had to do was grab Tom's hoodie and him a new shirt. This gave Tord the opportunity to get in. Tord knock on the door Softly.

“Well hello buddy remember me.” Matt jump scared at first but sighed in relief seeing a face that he knew it.   

  “Oh It's you I was scared for a second what are you doing here!?!” Matt stared at him with anger. Matt remember how he ruined his face, the house, their friendship, and even killed their neighbor. He knew Tord shouldn’t be here but here he was.

  “I came to say i'm sorry Matt you didn't deserve having such a beautiful face ruin like...You deserve to have it ruined worst!” Tord grabbed Matt throwing him on the floor and started to kicking him. Matt yelled but the silence with kick to the mouth. Tord ran to the door and closed it. He pulled out a roll a duct tape and used to tie Matt’s hands together and cover his mouth. Matt squirmed and tried fight his way away from Tord. Tord pulled out a switchblade and sat on Matt’s stomach. He started to cut through Matt hoodie. Matt tilted his head back he didn't wanna see what tord had in planned. Tord leaned forward and tried to kiss Matt’s neck but matt tried to force his head down. Tord snatched Matts hair pulling his head back revealing his neck.

  “You wanna keep your pretty face don’t you? Then be fucking still!” Tord command Matt obeyed reluctantly. Tord bit into matt neck cause Matt to scream under the tape from the pain.Tord was grinding his teeth through Matt skin causing more pain. Matt kicked his legs and cried this was horrible. Little did he know it was about to get worst. Tord got off Matt and flipped him over he pull Matt waist so he was on his knee. Matt yelled under his tape as Tord pulled his jeans down and rubbing his butt.

  “You know Matt you weren't wrong about your face. It is nice but so is your body, your gorgeus everywhere.” This made Matt blush a compliment was compliment to him even in this situation. Tord smiled as he pulled his pants pants down revealing his hard erection. Matt was looking over his shoulder in fear he started to pull himself away but Tord grabbed him. Tord gave his cock few quick pumps then place the tip at Matt entrance. Matt body froze in pain as he Tord push forward. Tord waited a second before starting to move again. Matt couldn't move his face was against the floor as pain and realize started to kick in. He cried to himself as Tord got pleasure out using him. Tord leaned against Matt’s back as he continued.

  “ What wrong Matt This is what happens to pretty boys like yourself. You’ll do fine as my personal slave.” Tord teased him Matt eyes darted to him. Slave? What did he mean by that? Matt fear rose as he thought about it. His mind clouded with thoughts but that ended when Tord came in him. Tord Smiled And took out his phone taking pictures of him. Matt fell over as tord got up leaving him on the ground. Tord smiled as he fixed himself up before making a phone call.

  “Come pick us up you and no you can stop by mcdonald's!” Tord yelled at one of his underlings. Matt laid their scared he was going to be taken away and know one would know where he was. He look up at tord who was calling someone else

“Why hello old friend, You miss me? Well no you're going to miss Matt.” Tord smiled looking down at Matt. He hung up.

“Voicemail huh? I guess he busy with Edd.” Tord Unlocked the door letting in two men and a woman. Paul and Patryk wrapped Matt up in a blanket and took him out.

“Make Sure their no evidence and leave the note Diana.” Tord commanded the woman started cleaning up and once she was done she lefted a note and texted Tom to come by the apartment or Matt’s dies. Tord waited in the hallway as the woman locked the door.

  “My i ask why you're doing leader?”She walked with the elevator with Tord. He smiled and entered.

  “Because Fordi jeg trenger å kvitte seg med fortiden min å starte en begynnelse” Tord smiled as the Diana sighed she didn't speak Norwegian.

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fordi jeg trenger å kvitte seg med fortiden min å starte en begynnelse  
> mean  
> Because i need to get of my past to start a beginning


End file.
